Grogar (My Little Pony)
Grogar is a ram necromancer who appears as one of the antagonists in the G1 series, My Little Pony and Friends. He is the main antagonist in the four-part episode, The Return of Tambelon. He is voiced by Micheal Bell who also voices The Fear from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Medivh from the Warcraft games, Quackerjack from Darkwing Duck, and Lex Luthor in the 80's Superman Cartoon. History Grogar is an evil demonic ram necromancer and the leader of a kingdom named Tambelon, who once ruled Ponyland with an iron hoof 500 years ago before he was defeated when the ancient bell was rung. This banished him and the city to the Shadow World. He then returned to Ponyland 500 years later, capturing all the Unicorn Ponies one by one and plans to capture everyone in Dream Valley to be banished to the Shadow World. He has a cold and antagonistic personality, always scolding Bray for his mistakes and sometimes abuses the Troggles so they can follow his orders and do what he wants. Grogar's powers come from the bells on his neck, and he has superior magic skills far beyond any Unicorn Pony that ever existed. Grogar was defeated again by Megan after she rang the ancient bell for the second time, destroying the bell containing his power and banishing him and the whole city back to the Shadow World. It is said he is unlikely to escape the Realm of Darkness again. ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' In the G4 series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, ''Grogar has yet to make a physical appearance. However, he was mentioned in the Season 7 episode ''"A Flurry Of Emotions" ''as part of a story called ''Gusty The Great. As told in the book by Twilight Sparkle, he is the main antagonist of the book and the nemesis of Gusty and her Unicorn Warriors. He encounters them on top of the hill that leads to Cloudsdale. The unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds and wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground. But Grogar manages to break through the bonds as fear gave him power. It is unknown if Grogar is the same demonic ram as in G1 or he is a different species. His fate in the book is left unknown. It is confirmed via synopsis that Grogar is set to appear in the Season 9 premiere, The Beginning of the End. He bands together a legion of nefarious characters and is likely the one to revive King Sombra only to be betrayed by him. Gallery Grogar.png Grogar in the Shadows.png Grogar 1.png Grogar 2.png Grogar 3.png|Grogar and his right-hand Bray. Grogar 4.png|Grogar powering his magic. Grogar 5.png Grogar 6.png Grogar 7.png|Grogar's evil smile. Grogar 8.png Grogar 9.png|Grogar's Throne. Grogar 10.png|Grogar's magic. Grogar 11.png Grogar 12.png|Grogar's defeat. Trivia * A popular fan speculation was that Grogar would be the villain in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 5 premiere since Tirek was rebooted as the Season 4 finale antagonist. However, this was proven false, and the real antagonist in the Season 5 premiere is Starlight Glimmer. However he ultimately becomes the show's final antagonist for the last season. ** One interesting note is that in the episode "Flurry Of Emotions" where he was mentioned in the book, Grogar's fate has not been revealed. It is possible that it is a foreshadow that Grogar and Gusty are actually real (similar to Daring Do and Ahuizotl) and can potentially appear. ** Grogar makes a cameo appearance in the Friendship is Magic comic Nightmare Knights #1. * Grogar's defeat takes place during a song. The next time this is done with a My Little Pony villain is in Friendship is Magic, with The Dazzlings - Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Navigation Category:Necromancers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the past Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Outcast Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Magic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Elementals Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Satanism Category:Possessor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hegemony